


Coffee and Conversation: How Blaise Meet Ginny

by crochetaway, Squarepeg72



Series: Rolls and Grudges: A Series of Strange Events [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Quidditch, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: The Marriage Act of 2004 is forcing witches and wizards to marry in the next six weeks, no matter their current relationship. Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini are no exception. Can they figure out a way to make a lasting relationship out of a roll of the dice?





	Coffee and Conversation: How Blaise Meet Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in a series of stories that started with a writing challenge: Hermione's Haven's Roll-A-Partner 2019
> 
> The Prompt that started it all:  
> They were told that complex arithmancy was used to find the best match when the marriage law was passed. The reality is a bit - different. What really goes on behind the scenes in the Office of Births, Bonds and Deaths when a marriage law is declared. Or ‘ship wars with consequences. Sexual tension that results in Closet and/or desk sex. ‘Ship sinking in context. Happily Ever After
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/47875470511/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_03 May 2004_

Ginny crumbled onto the bed in her old room at the Burrow. She had known for a while that things were not good between her and Harry, but the new marriage law had guaranteed that there was no chance to fix what had gone wrong. She would deal with the fallout … tomorrow.

_04 May 2004_

The blasted letter was following him. He thought he was safe when he had locked it in his office safe. Now, it was sitting on the pillow beside him, waiting to be opened. His office had been flooded with owls about the pairings that had been made and the damage those pairings had caused. He needed sleep. He would deal with it all… tomorrow.

_05 May 2004_

_“Mr. Zabini - I will not go away. Open me_.” A loud, shrill voice echoed throughout Blaise’s study and he winced at the sound.

That letter was worse than any howler his mother had ever sent and hers were in Italian. He had laid the letter on his desk two days ago. It had followed him to work and home again both days. It had been joined by a note delivered by an unfamiliar owl yesterday. He did not want to read either one of them. How could pink be such an ominous color?

Carefully, Blaise broke the seal on the envelope. He pulled out the crisp parchment and began to read.

_Mr Blaise Zabini,_

_You are to report to the Office of Births, Bonds, and Deaths by 15 June 2004 with proof of your marriage to Ginevra Molly Weasley. According to the provisions of the Marriage Act of 2004, all witches and wizards must marry the partner chosen for them within six weeks of this notification. Failure to do so will result in the loss of all personal and hereditary property and incarceration of up to ten years in Azkaban._

_Sincerely,_  
_Dolores Umbridge_  
_Director_  
_Office of Births, Bonds, and Deaths_

“Bloody hell, a Weasley.” Blaise tossed the letter onto his desk as he cursed. “A bloody ginger-headed Gryffindor. I was happily dating no witch or wizard in particular and Umbridge had to go and do this.” Blaise paced his office for several minutes, trying to figure out the best way to approach Weasley. She’d been dating Potter since Hogwarts, although now that he thought about it, it was curious that they hadn’t married yet. He would have assumed that Potter would have locked her down way before now. He didn’t want to hope, but maybe there was something to this marriage law? Perhaps Potter and Weasley weren’t that compatible? Screwing up his courage, he picked up the second note.

_Coffee and conversation at the Brew and Bean? You pick the time. -GW_

Blaise could not help noticing the water stains on the parchment as he read the short missive. Tears, probably. She was probably upset about the asinine law taking away her choices.

A cup of coffee couldn’t be that dangerous.

* * *

 

Ginny watched the snowy owl glide towards her. She had been on the pitch for hours, trying to get her mind off the decisions she and Harry had been forced to make. She didn’t want to think about the last conversation they had, so she shoved that memory to the back of her brain. Maybe it would dull with time. She could only hope.

Knowing Umbridge, they were not going to get out of the pairings that had been created. Harry had scars to prove just how determined Umbridge could be. Tears and curses were a part of every day now. It was almost like before, during the war when Ginny was so scared all of the time. At least now she felt like she was more of an adult. She should have more control over her life now then she had then, but it didn’t feel like it these days.

Ginny caught the envelope as the owl whispered by her. She turned the parchment over in her hands, trying to decide if she was ready to read it. Her name was written with a flourish across the parchment in dark green ink. There were very few people who wrote like that and Blaise Zabini was one of them, apparently. It had been a few days since she asked him to meet over coffee. What could it hurt to open the note? The worst he could say was no.

Slowly, she unfolded the parchment.

_Brew and Bean, tomorrow, 5 pm - BZ_

Blaise was clearly a man of few words and his missive reflected that. “I can do this,” Ginny whispered to herself as she slowly drifted down toward the practice pitch. “It is just a cup of coffee,” she muttered, slinging her broom over her shoulder, gathering her duffel, and walking toward the locker room.

_06 May 2004_

Blaise picked at an infinitesimal piece of lint on his jacket. There was no need for him to be nervous or this dressed up. It was just a cup of coffee, for Merlin's sake. It’s not like he was making decisions about the rest of his life. “Oh, bloody hell,” he whispered as he opened the door to the coffee shop, his palms clammy from nerves. “I am making decisions about the rest of at least two lives thanks to the bloody toad.”

Blaise closed his eyes as he stepped through the door. Most of the time, he felt settled when he came here. The smell of fresh scones and coffee reminded him of home. Not today. The air seemed to be full of nervous energy like everyone knew changes were coming. Opening his eyes, he looked around for her … his future … his wife?

* * *

 

Ginny felt his gaze before she saw him. She had gotten to the Bean and Brew early and was on her second cup of coffee. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Ginny looked around the room for Blaise.

“Oh, my,” was all she could manage to whisper when she saw his dark frame filling the doorway. He had grown up in the years since the war. She was surprised to see he had dressed in a fine grey suit, complete with a bright white shirt and deep green tie. Standing, Ginny straightened her skirt. “Might as well get this over with,” she muttered as she began to make her way towards the door. “Time to put both of us out of our misery.” Putting one foot in front of the other, she walked to him … her future … her husband?

* * *

A flash of red caught his eye as Blaise moved away from the door. He raised his hand in a slight wave as Ginny made her way towards him. Stepping up to the counter, he looked over the menu possibilities. “Can I get you anything,” Blaise asked as Ginny joined him at the counter. “Cappuccino for me and …”

“A blueberry scone for me,” Ginny finished his sentence. “I’m on my second flat white and that is more than I usually have. Maybe the carbs can help soak up some of the extra caffeine.”

“Perhaps,” he chuckled. “I almost ordered decaf. But, a howler from _Venezia_ would be in my future if I dared. Cappuccino should never be decaffeinated, according to Mamma.”

“I usually have to give up caffeine completely at the end of the season,” Ginny confessed as they walked toward the other end of the counter. “Caffeine and nervous energy never mix well for me.”

“Me, either.” He placed his hand in the small of her back as they walked. “Draco hid my coffee maker and special blend the last time I had a major case in front of the Wizengamot. He said I was making him dizzy with all the pacing as I drank coffee and mumbled legalese.”

“Sounds about right.” She laughed and reached for the scone that had been placed on the counter. “Care to join me at my table? It is at the back and quiet.”

Blaise picked up his cappuccino and followed Ginny to the table she had picked in the back corner of the busy shop. He was surprised to see she had picked his favorite table. “Not a bad choice of table, Weasley,” he grinned, pointing to a mark on the corner of the table. “You picked my favorite table. I sit here so often they let me mark it as mine.”

“I wondered why that Z was there.” Ginny traced her finger on the mark. “But, it is more than just a Z, isn’t it?”

“Look carefully at the top of the Z.” Blaise set his finger on the mark and began to trace the letter. “The B flows into the Z and now … a G.”

They both watched as a gold spark followed his finger. “So I guess this is my table now? There are so many things to learn about each other.”

“How about dinner tomorrow night?” Blaise watched her trace the mark on the table. “My flat is less crowded and there is less chance of the _Daily Prophet_ bugging the place. I would rather get to know you without looking over my shoulder.”

“That would be nice.” Ginny nibbed on her scone. “I have practice until five. I can come over after that.”

“Sounds ideal.” Blaise set his cup on the table. “I’ll owl you the time and place after I escort you home. I am looking forward to it.”

_07 May 2004_

“I should have let the house elves do this.” Blaise looked around at the disaster that was his kitchen. “Pasta and salad is an easy meal. Why the bloody hell am I trying to impress her with my cooking?”

There was marinara sauce splattered across the kitchen, over countertops and cupboards and a splat dripped from the ceiling right onto Blaise’s right shoe. The vegetables were only half-chopped for the salad and Ginny was due to arrive in twenty minutes. Blaise looked down at the soft grey jumper he had donned for dinner and frowned. Maybe he should have waited to put his dinner outfit on.until after he had finished cooking. Scowling, Blaise whipped out his wand, intent on cleaning the mess.

“Master wishes to show the Weasley that he is more than she expects?” Tinzy, his senior house elf, asked, startling Blaise. She snapped her fingers and the marinara explosion on the cooker disappeared, pot and all. “Master wishes a traditional meal to treat the lady? Tinzy can do that in a snap.”

“Master wishes he was a better chef so he could create this meal,” Blaise grumbled. “But, seeing as time is short and I still have things to prepare, Master would greatly appreciate Tinzy’s help creating tonight’s dinner.”

“As the master wishes.” Tinzy snapped her fingers and the rest of the kitchen became spotless. “Master needs to prepare himself for Miss Weasley. She will be here soon.”

“Thank you, Tinzy,” Blaise bowed to the house elf. “I guess I should find something not covered in marinara to wear when she gets her. I’m off to shower and change. Can you make Mamma’s tiramisu for dessert? I think it will end things well.”

* * *

 

Ginny looked at her reflection and sighed. “I guess this will have to do.” She tugged at the hem of her green jumper. “I did tell him I was coming after practice. Might as well let him see me at my finest. Practice hair and all”

“Gin, what are you mumbling about?” Angelina asked as she walked past. “I don’t know that I have ever seen you this nervous.”

“That’s because of the bloody marriage law..” Ginny slumped down on the bench. “I am going to dinner with Blaise Zabini.”

“Bloody hell, that would explain why you have lived on the pitch for the last few days.” Angelina put a hand on Ginny’s shoulder. “At least Zabini is good looking,” Angelina said glumly. “I got paired with Warrington.”

“Ugh, he was always a right prat,” Ginny replied. She barely remembered Cassius Warrington, but she thought he was a Slytherin Chaser during his Hogwarts days. “Hermione is working on finding loopholes, but I don’t think it will do much good.” Ginny tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “I’m trying to get to know the man I am being forced to marry. I just wish we had more time. SIx weeks is not enough time to do anything.”

“I hope she figures something out,” Angelina replied, slamming her locker door closed. “I haven’t seen Warrington since Hogwarts, but he owled me yesterday asking to meet for dinner this weekend.”

“Maybe he’s changed?” Ginny suggested, trying to cheer her friend and teammate up.

Angelina snorted. “Not bloody likely. You probably don’t remember him, but he was worse than Malfoy in the conceited department. Ridiculously stuck-up, stinking rich, and flaunting it everywhere.”

“Well, if he’s rich, at least you would be able to enjoy the finer things in life,” Ginny grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

At last, Angelina broke into a smile and gave a small laugh. “Perhaps I can find a charity or two to donate to.”

“That’s the spirit,” Ginny replied with a grin. Until she remembered her date later that evening. She tugged at the bottom of her jumper and looked in the mirror one final time. “This will have to do for dinner at his flat.” Ginny sighed and closed her locker. “I dressed up for coffee last night. I’m going casual tonight.”

“You look great, Gin,” Angelina said with a smile. She gave Ginny a squeeze around the shoulders and the two teammates walked out of the locker room together.

* * *

 

Blaise almost missed the knock. He was pacing between the fireplace and door of his flat when he heard the light tap on the door. Looking through the peephole, he was relieved to see his date on the other side of the door.

“Hi,” Ginny smiled as Blaise opened the door. “I’m glad to see I am not underdressed for tonight. After our coffee date, I was worried.”

“Hello,” Blaise took a step back, waving his arm to let her walk in. “We are at my home, so jumpers and jeans are the norm. Make yourself at home while I check on dinner.”

Ginny set her handbag on the low table at the center of the sitting room, watching Blaise leave the room. Then, she looked down at her jumper. “Twists and turns for us tonight. He’s wearing red and I’m wearing green…”

“Did you need me?” Blaise stuck his head out of the kitchen door. “I thought I heard you say something.”

“I’m fine.” Ginny blushed as she realized her thoughts had not stayed in her head. “I noticed that we were wearing the wrong house colors. You look nice in burgundy.”

Blaise looked at his jumper and then hers, sending a slow smile her way. Ginny absolutely did not feel butterflies in her stomach at the look he was sending her. It was just nerves.

“Tinzy will be happy to hear you approve. She has been my fashion consultant for a while now.”

“Who’s Tinzy?” Ginny asked with interest. If she was going to be married to him, she should at least know about his friends.

“My head house-elf,” Blaise replied. “She’s helping with dinner. I had hoped to make it myself but...” He shook his head, as he trailed off. “You look stunning in emerald.” Blaise took Ginny’s hand and lead her into the dining room.

Ginny felt herself redden as she mumbled her thanks. Blaise’s flat was large and neatly decorated. She half-expected to see a messy bachelor pad but was pleased that it wasn’t. It was decorated in dark colors, leather and walnut accented the cream of the walls.

“Tinzy promises that the dinner she created is better than the disaster I left her with. I may still have sauce in my hair. Mamma warned me about not paying attention to the marinara,” Blaise chuckled ruefully. Ginny glanced up to see his cheeks had darkened in embarrassment. He looked adorable. She bit her lip as she considered what her future might be like with him.

“Is that why you have on the burgundy jumper?” Ginny missed his hand in hers as he left her at her seat, across the table from him. The table was a rich mahogany that gleamed beneath the candlelit chandelier and set for two. Ginny loved the hominess of the Burrow, but seeing a semi-formal dinner set out for her, she got a little excited. Nobody had ever really spoiled her like this and she thought she might be able to get used to it. “I thought Tinzy helped you pick it out. So this fashion choice was just to hide a kitchen disaster,” she grinned at him.

“Maybe, but it is also my favorite jumper.” Blaise settled into his chair across the table from Ginny. “Let’s enjoy what TInzy has created. We can talk about fashion choices later.”

Ginny smiled as the food appeared on the table and Blaise served for them both. She could definitely get used to his manners.

* * *

 

Ginny snuggled into Blaise’s side as they sat on the sofa, enjoying a last glass of wine. They had just finished tiramisu for dessert and she was almost to the point of overstuffed. “I should probably go. I have a match tomorrow and should get some rest”

“It’s not that late,” Blaise kissed the top of her head. “We are still getting to know each other. I want to know more.”

Ginny sighed. “Me too,” she admitted. “But my career is important to me. I only have a few years to play before I’ll have to quit to have a family for this bloody law. As much as I would like to stay, I really must keep my schedule.”

“I understand,” Blaise murmured into her hair. Ginny cuddled into his chest for a moment longer before standing. She set her wine glass on the low table and picked up her handbag. Blaise stood too and walked her to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow after the match,” Blaise said once they reached the door. He pulled her close to him and she placed her hands on his chest.

“Were you planning to come?” Ginny asked. “I could probably owl you over some tickets.”

“I already bought tickets for the rest of the season,” Blaise admitted. Ginny could see his cheeks darken again. She liked that about him. How easily he blushed. She also had to admit to herself that even Harry hadn’t bought season tickets and she’d been first string for Holyhead for two years now.

“Alright, I’ll see you after the game then,” she whispered, tilting her head back to look up at him.

Blaise’s warm, brown eyes bounced down to look at her lips and Ginny’s breath caught in her throat. She darted her tongue out to moisten her lips and watched as Blaise’s eyes dilated. Ginny wondered what it would feel like to kiss him and the moment the thought crossed her mind, warm lips descended on hers.

She gasped when his tongue slid along her bottom lip and her hands reached around his shoulders to pull him closer. He let one hand slide up her back to the nape of her neck and guided her head into a better position. Then with a small nip at her bottom lip, his tongue plundered her mouth and had Ginny not been holding on as tightly as she had been, surely she would have fallen. Her knees gave out entirely and she surrendered herself to the kiss.

After several moments, Blaise pulled back and grinned at her. “Goodnight, Ginevra.”

“Goodnight,” she replied breathlessly as he opened the door and guided her out of it.

She slumped against the wall outside his flat for several long moments, trying to get her breath back. She loved Harry. She really did, but Merlin, Harry had never made her feel like that.

_08 May 2004_

Ginny sat in front of her locker rubbing the inside of her right wrist. She had woken up to a tingling in that wrist and the Z she was tracing had slowly appeared over the last few hours. It looked exactly like the symbol Blaise had traced on the corner of the table at the Brew and Bean, complete with the swirls that looked like a B and G. She would have to ask him about that after the match. She had never been nervous before a match but knowing Blaise was in the stands was putting butterflies in her stomach. She had a big enough challenge today going against Puddlemere and Oliver in the hoops. She did not need to be distracted by her new tattoo or her soon-to-be husband. She needed to get focused and ready to play, not daydreaming about chocolate eyes and sinful lips.

“Weasley.” Coach’s voice cut through Ginny’s daydream. “Are you playing against Puddlemere today or not? Time to broom up.”

Blaise looked around the stadium and tried to breathe. He had woken up feeling empty. That was not a new feeling for him, but for some reason, it had bothered him this morning. It didn’t help matters that the Zabini mark on the inside of his left wrist had tingled since he kissed Ginny last night. Looking down at his wrist, Blaise noticed that the mark had started to change. It was no longer just a Z. Swirls had started to form and the top and bottom and looked almost like initials being added to the mark. He would have to ask Mamma about the changes after the match. Family tradition said only the true mate of a Zabini would receive a matching mark. The tingle on his wrist had to be family magic at work. But, right now, he was drowning in a sea of green and blue. He felt nervous and out of place. He needed to find a place to settle so he could concentrate on the match.

“Zabini,” Flint’s voice cut through the roar of the crowd. “Since when do you attend matches? Come sit with me and watch Wood keep Weasley from scoring.”

* * *

 

Ginny was flying high. She had scored two goals on Oliver and was headed for a third, She trusted her Seeker to get the snitch before Puddlemere’s. The roar of the crowd was adding to the magic of the match. The nerves had disappeared the minute she flew over the pitch. She was looking forward to the end of the game and more time with Blaise. With a sharp whistle, Ginny signaled Angelina that she was getting ready to dive. Broom pointed to the ground, she was ready to toss the quaffle to her teammate just before she reached the ground. She loved pulling this maneuver, just because Oliver hated it. Just as she tossed the ball to Angelina, she felt her shoulder explode.

Blaise was going to explode. His heart had dropped as he watched Ginny point her broom to the ground and heard her whistle. She was going to try one of the most dangerous maneuvers in the game. He tried to look away but all he could see was a streak of green and red as she sped towards the ground. He knew she would pull up before she hit the ground but that fact did not stop his heart from trying to pound out of his chest. Blaise could no longer feel his left arm. Flint’s hand was locked around it as he screamed at the redhead in front of the hoops. Knowing what was going to happen was different from seeing it happen. Lee Jordan’s description did not capture the adrenaline that was running through his system as he watched Ginny dive for the ground. The smack of a well-hit bludger echoed over the pitch as Ginny whistled a second time. Just as she tossed the ball in the air, a bludger slammed into her shoulder and sent her tumbling off her broom.

“ _GINNY!_ ” Blaise’s scream echoed around the pitch as he Apparated onto the field to catch her before she hit the ground.

_09 May 2004_

Sunrise signaled the end of a long night. Blaise had not moved from the chair beside his bed since Ginny had been settled beneath the covers after they had left the pitch.

“ _Signore Zabini_ , you need to rest. She will be sleeping for several more hours.” Healer Abasi touched Blaise on his shoulder. “She has injuries that will heal with the right potions, time, and rest. But, you will be no good to her if you are exhausted.”

“I will try,” Blaise whispered as he traced the small Z on the inside of Ginny’s wrist. “I still see her falling out of the sky. What if I had not gotten to the ground under her in time?”

“Ms. Weasley knows those risks. She would not be allowed to fly if she didn’t.” Healer Abasi began to gather his instruments. “She will need to take more of the Skele-Gro in a few hours. Make sure she takes it every six hours. You have a few hours to rest, _Signore_. Take advantage of them.”

“What if something happens when I’m asleep?” Blaise watched the healer open the bedroom door. “ _Uffa_! She is too still. Do something.”

“We have done all we can do.” Healer Abasi spoke calmly. “By tomorrow, she will be awake more than she will be asleep and the bones will almost be healed. She will be fine while you rest. Please, rest, or I will be returning to take care of a second patient.”

“ _Va bene_.” Blaise returned to stroking Ginny wrist and watching her breathe. “I will try. _Mille grazie dottore_.”

The healer quietly closed the door as he left the room. Blaise knew he was lucky that he had been allowed to bring her to his flat for her recovery. He could be sitting in a hard chair beside a small bed in a cold ward at St. Mungo’s instead of here. She looked small and fragile laying in his king size bed. The bludger had broken several bones when it collided with Ginny’s shoulder and the fall from her broom had caused a mild concussion.

“Might as well get comfortable,” Blaise muttered to himself as he slid out of his shoes. “If I am in the same bed with her, I can feel when she wakes. I’ll rest for a few minutes.”

Blaise slipped under the covers. He arranged himself so that she was tucked against him with her injured shoulder cushioned against his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. “ _Dormi bene, cara mia_.”

Sunlight shining in her face was her cue that she had overslept. Ginny struggled to open her eyes and sit up. Her right shoulder and head were throbbing and it felt like a steel band was wrapped around her waist.

“Time for more medicine, _cara mia_.” Ginny was surprised by the deep voice whispering in her ear. “I don’t know what you remember, but there better ways to get me to sleep with you. A broken shoulder and concussion where not what I had in mind.”

“Who said I wanted you to sleep with me, Zabini?” Ginny grumbled as she snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon created by Blaise’s body tucked against hers. “Your kisses aren’t bad, but you seem to have taken over the bed and the covers.”

“I can always Apparate you back to your bed, Weasley.” Blaise untangled himself from Ginny and the covers. “You are in my bed if you haven’t noticed. I’ll be right back with something for your shoulder and your headache.”

Ginny peeked her head out of the covers as she felt Blaise leave the bed. She watched him walk towards the door and smiled. “I might not mind waking up to that view every morning.”

"I heard that." Blaise's voice drifted down the hall. "We can discuss your morning view when I get back with your potions."

Ginny dozed while she waited for Blaise to return. His bed was warm and comfortable, even if her right side wasn’t. She still felt like a band was wrapped around her waist. She didn’t want to try to move her right arm because it hurt enough laying still. She woke again when she felt the mattress dip beside her.

“ _Cara mia_ , open your eyes,” Blaise whispered in her ear. “I have some lovely potions for you to drink. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can go back to sleep.”

Ginny opened one eye. “Do I smell grass and dirt? Whatever you have for me does not smell like coffee or tea and I need caffeine. It smells like Skele-Gro.”

“Ten points for the Chaser.” Blaise kissed her cheek and grinned. “The healer has left a nice combination of Skele-Gro and Headache-B-Gone. You are not allowed caffeine until tomorrow and only if you do not have a headache. Healers orders.”

“Can I get a second opinion?” Ginny grumbled and tried to hide in the covers. “That potion is foul in every way possible. Why can’t I move my arm? Who’s shirt am I wearing? What the bloody hell is going on?”

“And, now, Potter’s note makes sense. You are a terrible patient.” Blaise tried not to laugh as he watched Ginny struggle with the covers. “You are wearing one of my shirts because they had to cut off your uniform to check for injuries. You can’t move your right arm because it has been immobilized by the Healer so your shoulder and collarbone can heal. I will help you sit up to take your potions as soon as you stop fighting with the duvet.”

“I am not a terrible patient.” Ginny huffed as she rolled to her back and tried to sit up. “I just don’t like being limited, in anything. I can sit up ... Owww … well, maybe you should help.”

Blaise reached behind her and gently lifted her back from the mattress. “You are not that limited. The spell on your arm will loosen as the bones heal and you should be able to move it more as the day goes on. But, first, _cara mia_ , you have to take your potions.”

“No potions, I _HATE_ potions,” Ginny wrinkled her nose as Blaise held out the glass to her. “They taste as foul as they smell. Bloody hell, I do _NOT_ want to drink that.”

“You could always be in the bed and off the pitch for weeks instead of days.” Blaise piled pillows behind her. “Just drink the potions. Tinzy has promised breakfast in bed for us both. All you have to do is finish your potions.”

“That is a horrible bribe,” Ginny grumbled as she took the glass from Blaise. “Foul potions before a breakfast with no tea or coffee … Bloody hell, this is so foul …”

Ginny’s complaints were silenced by Blaise’s kiss. Nibbling at her bottom lip, Blaise tasted the potion she had just finished. “Not too bad if you like grass and dirt, but I prefer tiramisu and _vino_. Lay back and rest, _cara mia_. I’ll check on breakfast.”

* * *

 

The next time Ginny woke up, Blaise was curled around her and a tray was sitting on the bedside table. “Miss needs something? Tinzy will get it for her. Master says Miss is staying.”

Ginny smiled a the petite house elf watching her from the stool by the bed. “I would love some tea, Tinzy.” Ginny’s voice felt rough. “I think I missed breakfast. How late is it?”

“Master said to let you sleep. Juice or water if you asked for tea or coffee.” Tinzy touched the duvet that hung from the bed. “Master did not sleep last night, watching you. Be quiet, Miss. Master is sleeping.

“Miss needs to sleep more, heal more.” Tinzy jumped off the stool. “Tinzy will be back in a snap.”

Ginny felt Blaise stir behind her as the head house elf disappeared. “Tinzy needs to keep things to herself.” Blaise’s sleep roughed voice filled Ginny’s ear. “Master is perfectly capable of taking care of the Miss without her interference. She did not have to watch over me.”

“I like her.” Ginny wiggled against his hold. “It is good to know she watches out for you. How long has she been with you?”

“For as long as I can remember.” Blaise tucked his chin into the crook of GInny’s neck. “I have other things I want to talk about. None of which involve a bossy head house elf.”

Shivers went up Ginny’s spine as she felt Blaise’s lips make a path along her neck. “Blaise .. what are you … what if she comes back …”

‘Good thing I have magic, _cara mia_ ,” Blaise took a hand out from under the covers and waived it towards the door. “ _Non disturbare_ message for the house elf. Now, where was I ...”

“Before I let you kiss anything other than my neck, maybe we should talk about what we are doing and who Caramia is.” Ginny rolled her neck to give Blaise better access. She could feel his hardening cock pressing against her back. “I can be a jealous witch. If you are going to keep doing that, I am the only witch that you will kiss.”

“Mamma did raise me to be a gentleman and a gentleman does not kiss a witch other than the one he has promised himself to.” Blaise’s fingers had started to play with the buttons on the front of the shirt she was wearing. “I find I don’t want to kiss any witch but you. I think we will have to have Italian lessons if we are going to be married, starting now. _Cara mia_ means my dear.”

“Oh,” Ginny moaned as she felt the shirt slip off her shoulder. “Italian lessons … Is that what we are calling this now? I think I like Italian lessons…”

“No, _cara mia_ , this is not the lesson.” Blaise kissed the skin on her exposed shoulder. “This is a proposal. _Acciaio gioielli._ ”

“I may be a little underdressed for a proposal.” Ginny tried to concentrate on the small, silver box that was float towards the bed. “I still have questions … and a strange new tattoo…”

“We may both be overdressed for this proposal. “ Blaise murmured against her neck as he absently caught the floating box. “As for your question, all in good time. Let me see your new tattoo.”

“I would but the mark is on my right wrist and I can’t seem to move that arm.” Ginny tried to roll onto her back but was blocked by Blaise’s body. “Not that I mind the position that we are in, but I would really like to see you … and kiss you …”

Blaise slid out from under the duvet and walked around the bed. “Is this better? Or should I join you under the covers after you answer my question?”

“You might want to get more comfortable before you join me.” Ginny grinned as she watched his cheeks darken. “Why so serious? Is the question important?”

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, _vuoi sposarmi?_ ” Blaise’s blush deepened as he looked at Ginny’s confused expression. He played with the box he held in his hands before he took out a thin silver band. ”Marry me? Not because the bloody letter says we have to … _Sposarmi per me, non per questo_ ... Marry me for me, not because of it.”

All the air left the room as Ginny watched Blaise’s hand shake, listening to him repeat the question in two different languages. The one thing she had wanted from Harry was happening with Blaise. Could she do this? Could she surrender that dream and take a chance with someone new? The answer came quickly, she could try.

“Blaise, Blaise … slow down.” She rolled on to her back and reached for him with her left hand. “Yes, I will marry you. Today, tomorrow, whenever you want. Because I want to see what we can be.”

Blaise kissed her hand as he slid the ring onto her finger. “Tomorrow … I have plans for today … I need to send some owls …”

Blaise let go of Ginny’s hand and tugged her left arm out of the sleeve. He continued to mutter plans for the next day as he kissed his way up her arm. “ _Cara mia_ , you are still overdressed.”

Ginny struggled to breathe as butterflies filled her stomach. Blaise’s lips whispered promises into her skin as he made his way onto the bed and up to her lips. “Speaking of overdressed … Blaise …”

Blaise straightened long enough to rip off the shirt he had been wearing and kick out of his joggers. “Is this better, _cara mia_? Now, where was I?” Blaise slid under the duvet with Ginny. “Was it here … or here?”

Ginny tried to gather her scattered thoughts as she felt Blaise leave a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her breast. She could feel his hard cock press against her leg as he settled into her side. Her skin tingled everywhere his fingers touched. “Please …”

Blaise groaned as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Letting it go with a wet pop, Blaise spoke against her skin. “First lesson. If you are going to beg, _’per favore’_ is preferred...”

Ginny slid her hand up Blaise's arm and into his hair. “ _Per favore_ ... do that again.” She ran her fingernails through his short curls and felt his shudder. “You are dangerous to my sanity …”

Blaise rolled to his back and pulled Ginny onto his chest. “Too much between me and your skin. This has got to come off”

Ginny closed her eyes as she felt Blaise's hands slide along her back and arms. In a whisper of cloth, the shirt she had been wearing was floating to the floor and she was pressed into his chest. “Blaise, this may not work. My arm …”

“ _Pazienza, cara mia_ ,” Blaise scattered nips and kisses along her neck towards her injured shoulder. “The healer left a spell for that … didn’t you know a kiss from a lover can heal many things?”

Ginny straddled his hips and tried to move her right arm from between their bodies. As Blaise kissed the tip of her right shoulder, she was surprised to feel her arm respond to her thoughts and slide to his side. “Much better. But you still have too many clothes on.”

Blaise raised his hips as felt Ginny’s fingers slide beneath the waistband of his boxers. “Do you have plans to help me solve that problem?” He nuzzled into her neck and kissed the skin there. “I’m exploring something delicious here.”

Ginny pushed his boxers over his hips and used her feet to finish removing them from his legs. She could feel his cock harden further as she settled back over him.

“ _Mio Dio_ ,” Blaise groaned as Ginny rocked over his cock. “I can feel how wet you are. _Por favore_ …”

Ginny lifted up slightly to nip at Blaise’s lower lip. He took advantage of the small gap she created between them and ran a finger along the elastic of her knickers. “So ready for me,” he groaned as he slid the material to the side and pushed the tip of his cock against her slick slit. “Ginny...”

Ginny felt herself stretch around his thick cock as she pushed back. She could not stop herself from moaning as he pulled down on her hips until he was completely inside her. Struggling against his hold, Ginny tried to slide up his cock. “Blaise … _por favore_ … I need …”

"You need to be still." Blaise moaned as Ginny circled her hips and pushed forward on his cock. "We will move soon enough. Mio Dio, you are so tight and wet…"

Using her left hand, Ginny braced herself on Blaise's shoulder as he sat up and scooted to the top of the bed. Resting his back against the headboard, Blaise cupped a breast in each hand. " _Che bella_. So sweet." Rubbing a thumb over each nipple, he watched them tighten and felt a shudder of pleasure run through Ginny's body. "Is this what you want?"

Flexing his hips to push deeper into her pussy, Blaise bent to suck a nipple into his mouth. Ginny rose up on her knees and then sank back onto his cock, moaning his name. "Yes, Blaise, yes … so good."

Blaise continued to nip and suck on her skin as Ginny rode his cock. He could feel her nails dig into his shoulder as her movements became more frantic. The quiet of his bedroom had been replaced with the sounds of skin meeting skin and moans of pleasure. “Blaise … oh Merlin … Blaise…”

Blaise felt her fall over the edge of her climax as she called his name. Burying his face in her hair, he pulled her down his cock hard and shuddered. “ _Mia Tesora, cara mia._ ”

Ginny rested her forehead on his and tried to slow her heart and her breathing. She could feel him shudder through the aftershocks of their climaxes. “Do you feel it? The connection … the … magic?”

Blaise felt Ginny whisper the question against his skin. He reached for her right wrist and pulled it to his lips. Slowly, her turned her arm over to look at the skin on the inside of her wrist. “ _Si, cara mia,_ I feel it.”

Blaise kissed the mark on the inside of her wrist and smiled. “This mark, I have one too. It is a family legend.” Blaise let his tongue trace along the Z on her skin. “Every Zabini is born with this Z. When we find our true mate, it changes to include a piece of each person. For us, it seems, our initials have been twined together.”

“So, maybe the letter was right…” Ginny sprinkled kisses over Blaise’s face. “But, I don’t want to think about them now. I have better things to think about.”

Blaise wrapped his arms around Ginny and slid down the headboard. Carefully rolling them over, he settled between her legs. Nipping at her ear, Blaise felt her shiver. “We definitely have better things to think about…”

_10 May 2004_

Marietta looked down at the parchment that had appeared on her desk. “What punishment does she have planned for me today? Five bonding ceremonies and two adoption petitions. And, look at this, I get to witness or perform all five while she hides in her office.”

The rustling of wings caught Marietta’s attention as she sat down at her desk. “Make that six bonding ceremonies.” She muttered under her breath as she read the note that had just been dropped on her desk by a snow white owl. “Great. He wants the ceremony in Italian and English. I guess I am going to have to officiate this one. No one else here speaks Italian well enough to make it binding. I have fifteen minutes to brush up on my Italian and get the rest of this sorted out.”

Marietta searched the shelf behind her desk for her book on bonding customs. Pulling the book from the shelf, she flipped through the pages until she found the section on Italian wedding customs. “Just a little light reading before the first ceremony of the day.” She sighed and began to read.

Ten minutes and a cup of tea later, Marietta gathered her list of ceremonies, bonding certificates, and officiant’s book and headed for the conference room that had been set aside for bonding ceremonies. Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini were snogging in one corner like they were seventh years on Valentine’s Day and Oliver Wood was curled up in Marcus Flint’s lap, kissing his neck, in another. This was not what she had in mind when she had rolled the dice. No tears or wailing over the end of previous relationships, just very public displays of affection between witches and wizards that were being forced to marry. Umbridge was going to blow her top if she walked in on this. Clearing her throat, Marietta called the first couple on her list. “Zabini and Weasley, follow me please.”

Marietta watched as Blaise reluctantly stopped kissing Ginny and pulled her toward the small chamber behind the conference room. “Do you have a witness? A clerk can be called if needed.” Marietta set her papers on the small podium and motioned for Blaise and Ginny to stand in front of her. “I will be officiating this official bonding ceremony. It is a magically binding ceremony and cannot be reversed. Any questions?”

Blaise pulled his mobile from his pocket and placed it on Marietta's podium. “Call Mamma,” he said as he adjusted the mobile’s position on the podium. “ _Buongiornio, Mamma. Siete pronti?_ ”

“ _Si, bambino_. I am ready for this foolishness. Are you sure you want to do this?” Marietta was surprised to see who Blaise had called as his witness, his mother.

“ _Si, Mamma_. We will come to visit in a few days. A visit to _Venezia_ to meet the family when her arm heals.” Blaise looked at Ginny and grinned. “Do you have your mobile?”

“In my pocket. Mum is still upset that we didn’t wait until she was back from visiting Charlie.” Ginny let go of Blaise’s hand and pulled out her mobile. “Call Mum … Hello Mum. Is everything ready?”

Marietta watched Blaise settle another mobile onto her podium. “Ginny, love, are you sure about this? What about Harry?”

“We talked about this last night, Mum. Harry and I decided to the only thing we were allowed with the new law. Honor the pairings we have been given.” Ginny held up her right wrist to her mobile. “And there seems to be some magic in our favor …”

“Now, that our witnesses have joined us,” Marietta huffed as she interrupted Molly and Ginny’s conversation. “We will begin the ceremony. Due to Mr. Zabini’s dual citizenship, the vows must be said in both languages to be magically binding. If you will join hands and speak your vows … _Siamo riuniti per testimoniare questo legame di questa strega e mago. Dichiara le tue intenzioni alla tua amata._ ”

“ _Io, Blaise Nicolo Zabini, prendo te, Ginerva Molly Weasley, come mia sposa e prometto di esserti fedele sempre._ ” Blaise’s voice deepened as he continued his vows. “ _Nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita._ ”

“ _Io, Ginerva Molly Weasley, prendo te, Blaise Nicolo Zabini, come mio sposo e prometto di esserti fedele sempre_ ,” Ginny spoke slowly and quietly. “ _Nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita._ ”

“ _Quindi è parlato, quindi è legato_.” Marietta sighed. “Now in English. We are gathered to witness the bonding of this witch and wizard. Declare your intentions to your beloved.”

“I, Blaise Nicolo Zabini, take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, as my wife and promise to be faithful to you always.” Blaise leaned towards Ginny and rested his forehead on hers. “In joy and in pain, in health and in sickness, and to love you and every day honour you, for the rest of my life.”

“I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you, Blaise Nicolo Zabini, as my husband and promise to be faithful to you always,” Ginny voice grew stronger as she spoke. “In joy and in pain, in health and in sickness, and to love you and every day honour you, for the rest of my life.”

“So it is spoken, so it is bonded.” Marietta waved her wand over the Bonding certificate on her podium as she spoke. “Congratulations, _Signore e Signora Zabini_. You may celebrate your bonds.”

Blaise pulled Ginny closer and kissed her softly. “Shall we go home and celebrate?”

“ _Si, caro mio_.” Ginny returned his kiss with her own. “Tinzy has promised a great feast.”

Marietta felt sick as she watched the happy couple collect their mobiles and leave the small room. This is not the way they had planned things. Umbridge was going to kill her if any more of these bondings ended up as well as this one seemed to be. Walking to the door, she prepared herself for the next ceremony. “Wood and Flint, bring your witnesses.”

_11 May 2004_

Marietta had begun to dread the thunk of the _Daily Prophet_ against her door every morning. She was going to have to plug the information leak in her office if she did not want Umbridge to take off her head. A blurry picture of Weasley and Zabini leaving the Office of Births, Bonds, and Deaths hand in hand made her want to owl in sick for today. She might as well read what they had to say before she faced the dragon in the office.

_According to sources in the Office of Births, Bonds, and Deaths, witches and wizards from around the Commonwealth have begun to seal matches made under the Marriage Act of 2004. Several new couples were spotted leaving the Office yesterday, including Holyhead Harpies lead Chaser Ginny Weasley and Barrister Blaise Zabini..._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Italian:  
>  _Uffa!_ \- Italian expression of frustration  
>  _Va bene_ \- very well  
>  _Mille grazie docttore_ \- Many thanks doctor  
>  _Dorme bene, mia cara_ \- sleep well, my dear  
>  _Non disturbare_ \- Do Not Disturb  
>  _Vuoi sposarmi?_ \- Will you marry me?  
>  _Buongiornio, Mamma. Siete pronti?_ \- Good morning Mother. Are you ready?  
>  _Si, bambino_ \- Yes, my child.  
>  _Mia tesora_ \- my treasure  
>  _Venezia_ \- Venice


End file.
